Side by Side: a Rainbowdash and halo fanfiction
by SpartanRainbowDash-B456
Summary: Go to By My Side:A Rainbowdash and Master Chief fanfiction. This is a mess up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm starting a new story, there is no romance unless you want to change that. So i hope you like halopony!**

RainbowDash loved halo. She had every comic book, video game, toy, clothing, EVERYTHING! She would spend her free time playing every halo game. she also spent time exercising and build up muscles. Sometimes she would have hurts and bruises from practicing the different moves. She was so good at the game no one challenged her. Soon enough she looked like master chief herself cause of her muscular strength and skill. but her friends didn't like it much.

 **(Twilight pov)**

I was worried about dash, she had been in her house for three days straight. so i went to check up with her. (twilight is an alicorn) I flew up there and knocked on RainbowDash's door. "Are you there Rainbow." then a heard a female voice. "Come on in Twilight, want to play." I came inside. "No I'm good, i actually came here to see if you wanted to go for a walk." With her eyes still on the game she answered her. "Sure." I was relived. i thought she was going to say something like"later" or "not right now" so I was happy. " Mission complete!" it was the TV, or game machine. RainbowDash had completed a mission. She made it look so easy, but if its on legendary there is nothing harder. She turned the TV off, and they headed out.

* * *

 **(RainbowDash pov)**

Man, Twilight wont stop talking for a second. So I decided to pull out a Halo comic book that was in my book bag that I carry around. It had halo print on it. So I continued to read. She keep blabbing about the scenery and stuff like that when it fell silent, and she was looking at me. i was to into the book to notice though. "Whats this" she said poking the book with her hoof. "Halo comic book about master chief and the Nobel team. She cooked her head, I had to explain everything

 **Sorry for it being so short, I needed to write something and I needed to do some stuff, plus I am doing some planning to make sure that this is a good story with no mistakes. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Rainbowdash pov)

I had to tell her everything. Even the basics. She didn't even know who the Spartans, or Elites were. "So, the elites are the bad aliens, and the spartan team are the good humans." I was getting tired of this. "Yes, and the aliens are also called the covenant." She understood everything now. "So who is your favorite character." Finally something not confusing that she can say. "My favorite character is Master Chief. He is strong, brave, and never gives up like me. And I like his AI cortana." She looked at me. "AI?" I face palmed. "Artificial Intelligence." She knew what I was talking about.

The day was finally over, and I was heading home. "See you later, rainbowdash." She said walking out the door. "Bye, twilight." And she was gone. "Finally, now I can get to my exercises." I had already built enough muscles to at least match up toKat(Nobel 2 -Catherine B320). I only repeated the same moves. Well, now I got board of them so I moved up to a higher level. Usually I would do this in private outside ponyville where there were high rocks, but I couldn't wait any longer. I walked up to a cabinet and opened it up. It was heaven (to me yes). From left to right there were shotguns, assault rifles, magnums, DMRs, and even a needler. And then there was a cabinet beside that with an air strike, rocket launcher, gravity hammer, and knifes. But there was a drawer at the bottom of the cabinet. I opened it up and smirked. It was my favorite. I pulled it out and it shined. It was my energy sword. I had handcrafted all of these. I used one of the hand books, plus I've played long enough to see the shapes and functions. I even read a 400 page book about technology and how to make it work. I set up a steal target. Of course I wasn't going to use any specials so I went to the first cabinet. Shotgun. Shotguns are short range so I got as far as I could and aimed. There was a little dot on the target in red. I held my breath and held the gun tight and snug and " **Bang!"** It kicked me back a bit and I looked at the target. Right in the middle of the small red dot. My shot gun was Halo style so I admired it. I took a couple of more shots. Shooting and reloading. Soon I got tired and put everything up. I was going to lock the cabinets, but who would come in my house, especially that there is a roomer saying I'm hyper-leathal. But I couldn't tell myself. Well off to bed.

(Twilight's pov)

"Okay guys she is asleep so lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, sorry for not updating in a while I have had a lot going on!**

(no pov)

Twilight gave them the signal and the rest came in. "Come on we need to take all the Halo stuff." They had planned to take all her Halo stuff because rainbow was to obsessed with Halo. They were scared about what could happen in the future if she did not stop she was already hyper-leathal from what the daily ponyville newspaper said. "Are ya sure this is alright, twilight?" Applejack looked at twilight with concern. "I'm afraid that anything else would not work Applejack." Twilight had answered back. They all had their book bags and were stuffing stuff in them.

There book bags were almost full when they heard fluttershy. "Eeek!" She jumped back from an opened cabnet- wardrobe looking thing. "What did you find darling. Yikes." Raity jumped back. "When did rainbow get guns?!" Twilight was surprised. Trying to be brave Applejack came up to it. "I-i'll get them." One by one she got them all from each cabnet. (Don't ask me how she fit them all but she did.) There was one drawer left and she opened it. "I think we should leave this one here twilight." Apple Jack looked at the object that only looked like a medal rod. "Ya twilight it looks only like a stick to me." Twilight looked at it. "Well, I guess, but if it turns out to be a weapon then you both are paying my hospital bill." And they left.

The morning came and rainbowdash woke up. She was to tired to look around. She got to the bathroom and washed her face and combed her hair. But she didn't know that she was payed a visit last night. "I got some good sleep last night." She walked out. "Where is my Halo stuff?!" She ran rapid around the house. It took her 30 minutes to find that her energy sword was still there. "At least you are still here")." she stuffed it in her backpack. Then she suddenly gave an evil laugh. "So she thinks that she can take my Halo stuff away because I'm dangerous. Oh ho she was wrong for that." She then pulled out the medal rod if the energy sword and a glow lit up the room. And a shape was made from the energy forming her energy sword. "She will pay for this and she dashed out. But then came back in. " Be back in a bit tank." She gave him some food and dashed back out.

 **Sorry for another short chapter. I am still doing a bit of planning and I have other stories with more views and are more famous. But I care for this story too. I hope I can update soon and with a longer chapter. Please review, cuz they make my day, and encourage me to do more. See ya in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in along time. I have changed my mind about this story. I am restarting it and it will be better. Look for a story that I am making called By My Side: a RainbowDash and Master Chief fanfiction. There is going to be romance and there will be many surprises. So sorry for that and I will see you in that story. Don't worry I'm not changing much. Check it out in about 5 days. (I have to write it first, didn't prepare before)**


End file.
